


Mellow Mornings

by rubyflakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyflakes/pseuds/rubyflakes
Summary: Tommy goes through a very sleepy morning, and has trouble staying awake even with the help of his brothers.Or, a simple day in the Sleepy Boys family on an especially cold morning.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 379





	Mellow Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> have not written in a while, so very sorry if this is a bit rusty :] i just wanted to write something cosy and fluffy, to balance out all the angst ya know

Tommy lazily cracked his eyes open, only to be greeted with a dark and cloudy sight outside of his window, as if it was midnight and not eight or nine in the morning. The chilling air in his room bit at any exposed skin he had, so he curled in the blanket even more than before. Tommy rubbed his arm over his face, trying to hopefully wake himself up, but to no avail. Cold season mornings had always been the hardest to wake up to. It's like the world just _wanted_ for him to stay in the warmth of his bed and sleep a bit more.

But Tommy knew that if he didn't wake up anytime soon, then one of his brothers would come into his room and either gently shake him awake, snatch the blanket off of him or simply drag him out of his room. Tommy was not excited to find out which one it would be, so he slowly sat up, shivering a little when he was no longer hugged by his blanket. With his cold feet meeting the equally cold floor, Tommy walked out of his room into the hallway, thinking what he should do first. Some people would have breakfast, or shower, or already brush their teeth, but when Tommy heard the soft strums of guitar echoing down the hallway, his decision has already been made.

The boy lazily creaked the door open to where his brother's domain was. Wilbur seemed as if he also just woke up — he was still in his pajamas, his hair even more ruffled than ever, and his fingers sloppily pulled at the strings of his guitar, which he stopped doing to look up Tommy in the eyes.

"Are you stuck on a song?" Tommy rasped out. Wilbur seemed to not be impressed with the question. 

"No," he simply said, to which the blonde boy hummed in thought. 

"You should write more about women," Tommy gave himself a proud grin, as if at least _three_ of Wilbur's songs weren't about women already. 

"You should shut up more."

Tommy, ignoring his brother's blatant rudeness, suddenly perked up, stroking his chin like he had the most genius idea ever. "You should write about me. That'd be cool. I'm cool." 

"No," Wilbur repeated just as calm as before. "Also, get out of my room. I do not like you." 

Of course, as it always was, Tommy did the exact opposite and flopped on Will's unmade bed, making it even messier.

Wilbur sighed, continuing to fiddle with his instrument for a bit, before putting it down on the floor and turning towards where Tommy was half-sleeping. "Wake up," he said, immediately getting his hands on the blanket and taking it off, to which Tommy could only groan in response.

"You asshole." And that was the end of it. If this happened during the day, Tommy would've used his whole swear word vocabulary and would've said it all as fast as he could, but right now he was content to channelling all of his energy to getting out of bed. _Again._

As Tommy stepped out of the room, he glared at Wilbur, and the other only tiredly stared up at him. Then, they shared a nod, and the younger left.

Tommy's next destination was Techno's room. The man was either sleeping as a pig, or wide awake, if he stayed up all night playing games or studying once again. Tommy quietly turned the handle, and peaked into his oldest brother's room. He could hear quiet snoring, and could clearly see Technoblade sprawled out on the bed, his pink hair a mess and all over the place.

The youngest made his way in as silently as possible. He made it to the side of Techno's bed, simply staring him down for a while, contemplating his choices. His eyes drifted to the cabinet next to the bed, where he saw the signature crown of a king resting still. The crown that his brother just _loved_ to wear. Some would say Technoblade didn't like to brag, but Tommy knew that he wanted everyone to know about how great he was. 

He scoffed. What a stuck-up. And yet, Tommy couldn't help it when his hand reached for the shining crown, desperate to try it on at least once, just to see if he looks good in it, if it would fit him–

A hand grasped his wrist, squeezing just a little bit. The boy carefully looked back to Techno, who was still sound asleep, snoring just as soft as before. Tommy pried his brother's hand off of him with care, even though he only felt rage at the moment. He only let out an angry sigh, leaving the king's room to move on to the next place. Not today.

Slowly but surely, Tommy made his way to the kitchen, taking in all the smells that were coming from it, making sure that his legs didn't tangle together. He was a bit more awake now, but his body still felt sleepy all over.

"Good morning," Phil greeted him over the counter, working on breakfast for the four of them – pancakes. Tommy only hummed in acknowledgment, finally feeling hunger creep up on him. 

"Wilbur's bullying me again," Tommy mumbled, taking a seat at the breakfast table. Maybe he should help his father with it. Although, mornings were a time of self-pity for him. Philza could handle it himself just this once.

"How so?"

"He told me he hates me, and that he wants me to move out, and that I'm stupid," Tommy listed off stuff from the top of his head, not trying to sound too convincing.

Phil had a very clear smile in his voice when he said, "Oh, I did not raise him to be that mean, did I?" 

Tommy let out a quiet sigh in response. It was still dark outside, and he was still cold, and so _tired._ Talking to his brothers did almost nothing to shake him up, even a little. He put his head on the table, putting his arms under it for them to act as a pillow. "Tech's a jerk."

"I bet he is," Phil chuckled, taking the pancakes off of the stove, putting them into four plates, two in each. "Tell your brothers to come for breakfast, please." 

When Phil didn't hear a response, he turned around, only to see Tommy sound asleep on the table as if it was his bed. Philza let out a quiet huff, a fond smile finding it's way on his face. Sometimes, he couldn't resist the temptations of the cold mornings either. He would let the kid sleep for now.

And when Tommy would wake up from his nap, he would open his eyes to his family sitting all around him, talking about something that Tommy didn't care too much to focus on. Phil would let out a cackle at a joke that Techno deadpanned, with Wilbur snickering as well, almost choking on the pancake he was eating, to which the laughter would only double in intensity. Not soon after, one of them would make fun of Tommy for his nest of a hair, or how he sleeps like a princess, or maybe his family would finally come up with a brand new insult.

And maybe, that was the best thing Tommy could wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this! i had a bunch of fun writing this! i have an older sibling myself, so i wanted to write from the POV of a younger one. but yeah, wait for more posts in like. Two more years


End file.
